


Blind video

by amateurwriter



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: Adam - Freeform, M/M, RPF, Sex, Smut, and a lil bit of fluff, angry sexy adam i guess, gaycraft, the blind video, theo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurwriter/pseuds/amateurwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT give permission to post any part of this work of fiction in any kind of media.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blind video

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT give permission to post any part of this work of fiction in any kind of media.

Theo was standing in the hotel room they've booked for the shooting of their newest video and felt utterly annoyed. Adam didn't want to be in the video so they've come up with a whole plot without him. But of course he was there the _whole time_. Staring at Theo with those blue eyes and wordlessly judging his... well, it was basically a moderately censored sex tape.

Kimberley was very nice, Theo didn't have anything against her. But she wasn't the one on his mind during the whole process. He might have been kissing _her_ and caressing _her_ body but every time he looked up, he saw Adam.

Adam standing in the corner of the room.  
Adam kneeling on the bed and holding the camera.  
Adam watching Theo's hand on Kimberley's thigh.  
Adam.

One would think that after such a long time of messing around in bed with a beautiful supermodel he'll be in a great mood. But no. He was annoyed. And aroused. And Kimberley had nothing to do with that.

The suite was empty, everybody left after few hours of filming and the Hurts duo was left with the mess of crumpled sheets, scattered feathers form the pillows and tangled camera-wires to clean up. Adam just exited the room with an armful of empty beer bottles and Theo sat heavily on the bed with a deep sigh. He was holding a few arrows filled with a red liquid when his bandmate came back.

"Need a hand with that?" he pointed at Theo's lap where his hands were resting, but the blue gaze was not on the props. His eyes were stuck _exactly_ on the bulge in Theo's thin trousers.

Hutchcraft stared at the other man with open mouth. _He can't possibly be implying_... Things were tense between the two of them lately. They were fighting over the smallest details and it was more than unusual. They have _never_ fought before.

Adam crossed the room with a few long steps and stopped right in front of Theo.

"I'm sick of this." he stated and his eyes went dark. With anger? Or arousal? Or _both_?

"What- what do you mean?"

"We haven't talked for ages now because we fight over every single shit the moment we start a conversation. You're spending the whole day with her in bed but you're eyefucking _me_ all the time. And now you're sitting here with a boner, that I'm pretty sure is meant for me but you're not gonna say a word about it. And I. Am sick. Of this." the last words were said from behind clenched teeth and before Theo got the chance to say anything or even take a breath, Adam was hovering over him. Both his hands were now resting on the bed, beside Theo's thighs, their noses almost touching. Blue eyes bore into brown ones with impossible intensity.

Less than a second later Theo felt hot lips colliding with his own, angry kiss conveying weeks of sexual tension and mutual longing. Calloused fingers moved along his chest, pulling him up into a standing position and aligning their bodies together. The singer felt an impatient tugging at the hem of his crumpled, white shirt and the silence of the room was disturbed by the ripping sounds of sews giving up under the violent pulls of their strong hands.

After all their clothes were discarded carelessly on the floor, they collapsed onto the bed in a mess of tangled limbs. Theo reveled in the glorious weight of his bandmate pinning him down, their chests and groins touching, hips lustfully moving up and down to create as much friction as possible. Hutchcraft moaned loudly and opened his eyes to look at his lover. The always-present sweetness and  sky-blue innocence of Adam's gaze was buried deeply underneath a storm of desire mingled with dangerous darkness, pupils blown wide and bottomless.

The moment of mutual scrutiny passed and Anderson lowered his head to mouth on Theo's neck as his hand traveled down between their bodies. He grabbed both their lengths together and another long, loud, incomprehensible sound escaped the singer's throat. He was lying on his back, helpless and writhing under the touch of the ardent guitarist. Adam's open-mouthed kisses slowly turned into gentle nips of teeth, lovebites covering the tanned neck as he continued his torture.

Pre-come started dripping from them both and the man in charge felt blunt nails digging into the skin of his back mercilessly. He released his own cock and focused on the head of Theo's, his long fingers wrapping around it tightly, moving with perfectly agonizing pace disturbed by an occasional brush of his thumb over the slit of Hutchcraft's member. An evil grin appeared on Adam's face as he murmured right into the brown-eyed man's ear: "That's it baby. You love that, don't you?"

Theo felt like his whole body was on fire, his mind disconnected and preventing from articulating anything more than a hoarse groan.

"Answer me!" came the immediate response to his incoherency, expressed in a voice barely above a whisper and so low, that it made Theo shudder. Before Hutchcraft managed to voice any thought, he felt an angry squeeze at the base of his cock joining the heated words. It was the second time already, that he was on the edge of a mindblowing orgasm and Adam relentlessly warded it off in that way.

"Yes!" Theo screamed suddenly, louder than he thought he was capable to. "Oh, yes Adam, please! please-" the singer found himself begging for release.

"'Please' what?" demanded his ruthless lover.

"Let me! Pleas-" his desperate whining was cut off by the guitarists lips once again covering his own. He suddenly felt Adam's grip disappearing and being re-established along with the hard hotness of his cock.

Frantic movements of Anderson's hand aligned with breath-depriving kisses and thrusts of hips made them both reach the peak of pleasure almost at the same second.

Theo felt all his muscles clenching while his vision went white at the edges. It seemed like the thunderstorm of the ocean of Adam's eyes washed over him countless times, drowning him in waves of release.

The guitarist moaned into his lover's mouth in overwhelming climax, forgetting about his earlier anger, forgetting about the whole world and seeing only the man beneath him.

When the engulfing moment of culmination passed, Adam felt his arm - the one that was earlier supporting his body-weight above Theo - give in. He fell  down onto his right side, while his left leg, arm and a better part of his chest was still covering the singer. His earlier irritation at his bandmate subsided, disappeared in the post-coital high and all he wanted to do was to wrap Theo in his arms and never let go. His fingers lazily started wandering on Hutchcraft's ribs and he closed his eyes with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Adam, I-" Theo started saying but was, once again, interrupted by Adam: "Please don't. You can hate me tomorrow, now just..." he didn't know how to finish his sentence. He was realizing that what he did might have been the worst decision of his life, but he just couldn't think about it now. Not when he was experiencing probably the best moment of that life.

"Hate you? How can I hate you?" the incredulity in Theo's voice was so genuine that it made Adam open his eyes and carefully inspect his bandmate's face. What he saw was a fond smile and eyes full of affection.

"I love you."Adam blurted out before he gave any shred of thought to the words escaping his mouth. He felt his heart racing faster than ever, air in his lungs replaced with cold fear. But it lasted only two seconds, before Theo caught the hand now resting on his own chest and interlaced their fingers.

"I love you too." Adam heard and Theo moved his head up to give him a sweet, long kiss.


End file.
